gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tobias Daggercrash
"I'm still a Lieutenant- I have a backup, Captain." 'Tobias Daggercrash '''is a pirate, although not too famous, he is notorious in European waters, recently spotted in the Caribbean. He is sometimes seen flying the French colors, attacking Spanish ships on sight even when not. He was found at Tortuga three months ago, and hasn't been seen since. Background He was born in a wealthy French family in Paris, who were all massacred when Spanish privateers destroyed the French voyage they embarked on for London. Of the few people who survived, Tobias made off with almost all his wealth. He washed ashore on the coast of Britain, where he was looted by pirates living in the pirate port nearby. The struggling youngster found shelter there, through. After months of living like a riff-raff, he was recruited by a pirate Captain to serve as a deck cleaner of ''The Black Tiger, who was preparing for a voyage to loot the port town of Harbmonger, near the island of Cuba. However, halfway through the voyage, the ship was ambushed by the Navy. In a fierce battle, the Black Tiger sank the Navy warship, but was heavily damaged. She was already carrying valuable cargo, and then Spanish Bounty Hunters followed the Tiger silently, as one of the crew mates was conspiring with the Bounty Hunters. The Captain, Chris Warmonger, taught Tobias how to use a crude cutlass in case things did not went their way. The Tiger was a fast ship, through, so it made to the pirate port of Tortuga after months of sailing. For a few nights the crew stayed ashore, as the ship was repaired. When the voyage resumed, they were intercepted by two bounty hunters. The battle occurred during a storm, so visibility was zero. Somehow the Tiger sank one of the hunters, but the other hunter's crew boarded the Tiger. Cutlasses slashed, and the bloody battle ended when the Tiger's remaining crew killed off every intruder and left the hunter to sink. Their victory lasted short, through, as the wounded Tiger was ambushed by the Flying Dutchman. The Dutchman easily defeated the Tiger, taking the Captain and a few remaining crew mates prisoner. Tobias hid under rubble, and saw Davy Jones walk in front of the prisoners. Two prisoners instantly agreed to join his crew, but Captain Chris took out his cutlass and attacked Davy Jones. It was short and bloody, Davy Jones had killed off the Captain. Tobias had to watch the other crew members beheaded. After the phantom crew left, Tobias used a dinghy to return to Tortuga, the nearest port... Present Daggercrash is a notorious pirate, captain of the pirate warship The Red Tiger, named after the ill-fated Black Tiger. He is infamously mysterious, never talking if appearing, and disappearing after appearing. He was last seen in the battle of Raven's Cove, looting some of the legendary blades as Jolly Roger and EITC forces fought. This really angered both, and sent a few warships after the fleeing Red Tiger. But they ended up fighting among themselves, as the Red Tiger disappeared into the fog. Through, he is the member of the Partners N Crime guild, and is known to have participated with them on a lot of occasions- in the past. While still a part of the guild, he is never seen among themselves at the same time. He is also a Lieutenant in the French Navy, also known to be a backup identity if captured. Personality Those who know him say that he is talkative and fun, but is distant to people he does not know and does not talk unless needed to them. Cooperative when needed, solitary when wanted. Not brave against ghosts of any kind, but he is not afraid of the undead. He does not consider them true ghosts. He has claustrophobia, apparently, and also has entomophobia- aka the fear of insects. That is the reason he avoids too much dirty taverns. He has nothing against the Navy, but attacks them if they attack him. He is on the run from undead and EITC forces, for having the legendary and famed items he stole from Raven's Cove- Or more importantly, from them. Appearance He wears a green festive- although dirty and worn- shirt and pants, with a forest coat. He wears an ostrich hat, as well. He wears a giant emerald ring on his left hand. He also has a gold earring on his left ear, and a bronze needle pierced in his right eyebrow. He has an tattoo above his left eye, and is known to have tattoos on his chest and arm as well. He wears black boots and belts. He does not wear a vest. Equipment and Skills As mentioned, he has lots of legendary and famed weapons he stole from Raven's Cove. He uses cursed blades and Voodoo weapons, however he stays away from guns. He sometimes is also seen using grenades and daggers. He is, through, mostly using a cursed blade. He is apparently more skilled in using broadswords, but he can use any sword. He almost never uses guns. He is a master swordsman and fisherman, and a skilled Voodoo Doll and Staff user. He is not too skilled in using daggers and grenades, and is not skilled at all using guns. Ships He has two ships, the main being the The Red Tiger, and the second being a War Sloop called the Fire-Sail Raptor. Raptor is used for speed and offence, but the main reinforced powerhouse is the Tiger. Trivia * He never admits not being skilled in using guns. * He also hides his entomophobia, as a fear of insects is quite funny to a pirate. Category:Fan Stories Category:Pirates Category:POTCO